


Modelo

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: tenipuri_es, Español | Spanish, M/M, Modeling
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-09
Updated: 2009-09-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Le gustase la idea o no, ya había dado su palabra.
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi





	Modelo

Él no era de los que se tomaba un momento para buscar valor o paciencia antes de hacer algo, pero en cuanto llegó al pequeño salón utilizado por el club de arte y que Yukimura pedía prestado de vez en cuando se detuvo, fulminando a la puerta con su mirada.

No era que quisiese tener una excusa para no entrar y aunque la tuviese no la usaría, al fin de cuentas no era propio de él huir de algo y mucho menos quería negarle algo tan sencillo a Yukimura; simplemente... no entendía el punto.

La última vez Yukimura había hecho algo que sólo podía ser considerado arte abstracto; era estúpido que él tuviese que pasar un par de horas inmóvil en alguna postura ridícula para un resultado así.

Aun así, ya había dado su palabra. Sanada masajeó su frente antes de golpear la puerta con firmeza y entrar.

—Sanada, tardaste mucho. —A pesar del reproche Yukimura sonrió brillantemente y eso fue suficiente para que Sanada no tuviese que recordarse una vez más que había prometido que lo haría.

Después de todo, molestias aparte, modelar para Yukimura no era totalmente malo.


End file.
